Bloody GIR
Bloody GIR is a picture of GIR covered in blood that the producers of Invader ZIM snuck in, because Jhonen Vasquez wanted a GIR covered in blood in the episode GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. However, Nickelodeon prohibited it. Since the image was already drawn, Jhonen, along with J. Bondy, Chris, and Rosearik Rikki Simons (color artists on the show and the voice of GIR, respectively), decided to sneak images of Bloody GIR in just about every episode following the refusal. This image can only be seen in frame-by-frame viewing. Otherwise it will be a flash, or, in some cases, blend into the movement of the animation. He is never animated; Bloody GIR will always appears as a still image. However, the opaqueness and size of the Easter Egg is varied. It is believed by many fans that this image caused the show to be cancelled, however, this is not the case as Jhonen says. Nickelodeon found out about this after the show was cancelled. Typically, Bloody GIR cameos are too faint and appear too quickly to be visible without using a frame by frame view. It is not to be confused with pizza sauce, taco sauce, or ketchup. It'' is'' blood. Known Appearances Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy * When the final pig goes through the Space Time Object Replacement Device and the portal flashes white, a very faint image of Bloody GIR can be seen. It is right before Dib starts talking and he's normal again. * When you look, look in the very middle and search for the eyes. Go up close if you have to. The eyes make it more clear to see. When it's white look at the very middle ''of the swirling dust. It's hard to see, but if you look closely, you might find the tiny, red eyes and some of the blood. Part of the blood is kinda sticking out. the swirl holds some of GIR's red eye. A small strip of blood hangs down on the outside part of the swirl, in the splat middle, more at the top. Still can't find it? Well, it is at 22:52 if you have the DVD. It happens so fast that you have to be quick when you do frame by frame. [[Plague of Babies|'Plague of Babies']] *Watch the Voot crash sequence. You will notice several instances of Bloody GIR looking into the window at the left side of the screen. '''Mortos der Soulstealer' * During the introduction sequence, right as the pipes from Zim's house come at the screen, but right before it switches to Dib's sequence, a pretty clear, large image of Bloody GIR can be seen.You can see this on the 20. 21,22, or 23rd second depending on where you watch it. This is the easiest to find. Unconfirmed Appearances Battle of the Planets *When Dib is talking to Membrane at his desk, near Membrane's feet you can see a tiny Bloody GIR poke his head out from behind the desk at the end of the scene. This is hard to spot because its colored in green but you can see a faint outline of the eye and antenna, as the eye has a faint color of red.To see it on Netflix it is visible at 7:36. *Before Gir puts the eyes on his little sand face, Bloody GIR can be seen on the bottom right side of the face. However, it is quite faint and difficult to find, as the background is tan/red. Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Watch as Tak's ship falls from space. As it crashes, Bloody GIR is faintly visible at the center of the screen for one frame. Look very carefully. *As the meat ship lands, when the door is about to be completely open, near the back wheels of the ship, a Bloody GIR is seen. Rise of the Zitboy *After the pizza guy pulls up and opens the door, one eye of Bloody GIR can be seen on the middle edge of the door crack. Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *Watch as the Almighty Tallest discover the Resisty's Vort ship. A Bloody GIR appears on Purple's head as he says, "Hey, that's a Vort ship!" *You will notice the netflix movie viewer version has a small blur on Purple's head after it disapears. *Unfortenatly nickelodean removed it from the show you can watch it on YouTube or Netflix. The Frycook What Came from All That Space *During a flashback of when Zim first started working, a scene is shown when alien customers start spitting their soda at him. When this is going on, watch the window: A very familiar ship passes by. When it does, to the left of Zim's head, a Bloody GIR can be seen on the ship. Pause at exactly 6:35. Game Slave 2 *At the start of the episode when the flaming piggies fly past the moon, a Bloody GIR can be seen near the tail of the top middle one. The Most Horrible X-mas Ever *When Dib is attacking the mutant Santa, Bloody GIR is seen in his mouth under his tongue. Door to Door *When Poop Dog is talking to the students, the screen turns to the students sitting next to Zim. In the center of the screen, a very faint Bloody GIR can be seen. Dark Harvest *When the chase between Zim and Dib starts, you can faintly see the eyes of Bloody GIR on the tusks of the mammoth. *On the netflix version you can see the outline of girs head and antenna in lighter color at about 4 1/2 inches of the mammoths tusk. The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot *As the microwave explodes, in the bottom-right corner, Bloody GIR has been seen. Since the background is red, it may not be as easy to spot as the other ones. The Girl Who Cried Gnome *Before Zim's face is shown on TV, Dib is seen near a roof that is attached to a green house. A Bloody GIR can be seen near the roof. This is not confirmed however. Planet Jackers *As Zim is zooming in on Invader Skutch, the top right part of the biggest planet is a Bloody GIR. *This GIR looks like its eyes are resting on the planet and two stars make the shiny color on the side of his head. Hamstergeddon *At the part where Zim and GIR are sitting at the couch, A Bloody GIR can be seen on the Upper left corner of the couch.This was a lie by someone earlier, but has been found again. Watch the REAL episode and look close and you would see that there is one that's really there. Attack of the Saucer Morons *When Zim ejects himself from the Voot Cruiser, look towards the bottom of the screen for this Bloody GIR. It is extremely small, however. *When the bee "attacks," and the voot runner is out of control, you will Zim spinning and flipping inside. Go frame-by-frame and look as Zim is landing face first. One eye (if not both) can be seen by his feet. Tips on How to find Bloody GIR Look for the eyes. Everything else might be unclear, but the eyes are still somewhat glowing red. *The one from Mortos der Soulstealer is easier to find. The one in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars is the hardest. Do the easiest first to build skill. *In some cases get close to your TV. *If you are watching it on DVD or VHS, you can pause the system you are watching it on and go into frame-by-frame mode. (The mode can be started by pressing the 'pause' button and then repeatedly pressing the 'next' button. Also bear in mind that starting this mode is varied by both the age of your system and the brand, so check the owner's manual for details.) This is one of the easiest ways to find a hidden image on any VHS tape or DVD disc. It is also a way to spot animation errors. *Another tip: Don't watch episodes online if you're looking for Bloody GIR. The compression artifacts will confuse you, and they can be mistaken for the outline of Bloody GIR. If you're looking for one, use the DVD's or Netflix's instant view. *Go on YouTube and/or eeggs.com. Gallery File:BloodyGIR_02.png|Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy File:BloodyGIR_01.png|Mortos der Soulstealer Vortex Bloody Gir.png|Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy Category:Canceled Characters Category:Males